


Time

by Clem_Marchal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:56:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clem_Marchal/pseuds/Clem_Marchal
Summary: It was time. SS/RL Warning: Homophobia, bodily harm, character death, James and Sirius bashing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I love the Remus/ Severus pairing and if I had written the Harry Potter books I would'nt have made them die, but I didn't so all I can do is read and write fanfictions about the two of them.
> 
> Warning: Homophobia, bodily harm, character death, James and Sirius bashing.
> 
> Rating: M, for the first three warnings above.
> 
> AN 2: I tried to write a light story but I just couldn't because 1) I'm better at writing dark stories and 2) I read two sad romance fanfictions about the two of them and I couldn't help but write one of my own.

Blood. Pain. Tears.

The floor was cold under their trembling bodies. They tried to move closer, but were torn away from each other by two strong boys. They tried to free themselves, but the boys put a knife through each of their arms. They howled in pain. That brought them another round of foot kicks on the back and belly.

Mocking laughs filled the air. But to them, it wasn't funny. Because they hurt. Because they were in love and should have the right to be. Being two boys shouldn't matter. Being supposed to be enemies shouldn't matter. And to them, it didn't. But only Dumbledore understood.

It was getting harder for the both of them to breathe. They had broken ribs piercing their lungs, their diaphragms were bleeding. Every breath, small as it may be, was a flame burning their bodies alive. A literal one, this time.

There was so much blood and salted water on the floor, they started choking on it. They knew that they weren't going to last long. They crossed the space between each other and held hands. They slowly, painfully opened their eyes.

"I love you, Remus."

"I love you, Severus," they said at the same time.

Saying that their screams would haunt the castle's walls forever was an understatement as two knives pierced through their hearts, ending their lives forever. They both closed their eyes at the same time.

When they opened them, all they saw was a blinding whiteness, each other, and the body of a red-haired girl lying on the floor. They went over to her, still holding hands, and sat next to her.

"Lily..." they said gently at the same time.

"He couldn't bear the thought that I was on your side," she said as she gazed up at them. The boys lay down next to her, each on one side of her, and hugged her, still holding hands.

"We love you, you know. Always."

"I love you too. Always."


End file.
